This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative and Mentoring Core will serve as the coordinating nexus for the COBRE Center for Cardiovascular Research (CCR). The COBRE Director and Principal Investigator, Dr. Ralph Shohet, will provide overall scientific direction for the CCR. The Administrative function of this Core will consist of acting as the overall steward for the multidisciplinary COBRE research program, linking advisory committees, investigators, mentors, collaborators, and NIH program officials. The Core will manage fiscal and operational aspects of the COBRE. It will prepare budgets, facilitate fiscal disbursements, and produce progress reports. Mentoring functions will include arranging and monitoring mentoring of junior investigators by a distinguished mainland and local scientist, arranging travel for investigators and visitors, and providing grants management, editorial assistance, and other activities that support the professional growth and independence of the junior investigators. It will also coordinate recruiting and programmatic grant applications. The Core will organize monthly meetings of investigators with each other, semiannual meetings with advisory committees, and an annual meeting of the COBRE investigators and other junior investigators from the medical school and greater University. With the coordinated leadership of the PI and Program Coordinator, the Administrative and Mentoring Core will build upon the successes of the previous COBRE cycle and add a new focus on clinically pertinent basic science investigation, and rigorous development of a new group of junior investigators, to the cardiovascular research effort at the university.